Adelaide
KUCYK LIPCA 2014 ' ' Adelaide - OC użytkowniczki Awesomka w wieku 13 lat, jednorożec miłujący wodę, urodzony w głębiach oceanu. Nie jest to niczyja ponyfikacja, cechy i wygląd kucyka są całkowicie zmyślone. Została adoptowana przez użytkowniczkę MixiePie. Aktualnie zajmuje 7 miejsce w najdłuższych stronach! Jest to wzorowy artykuł! Powstawanie Autorka Awesomka chciała stworzyć wodnego kucyka, który zasłużyłby na miano "Kucyka Miesiąca". Miał być przede wszystkim ładny i delikatny. Początkowo miał nosić nazwę Water Booble, później Water Sea, następnie Water Wave itd. - w głowie mnożyły się pomysły ze słowem "Water". Aż w końcu wpadła na bardzo oryginalny pomysł - Adelaide. To imię od razu przytrafiło wszystkim do gustu. No i tak ostatecznie został nazwany kucyk. Co do wyglądu, po jakimś czasie zmienił się. Aktualny można zobaczyć w infoboxie oraz galerii pod napisem "W nowym wyglądzie". Stary wygląd został upamiętniony i znajduje się w galerii kucyka pod napisem "W starym wyglądzie". Historia Na samym dnie nieziemsko głębokiego oceanu, w samym centrum rafy koralowej, leżała mała, różowa muszelka. Nikt nie wiedział, że spoczywa w niej cichutko malutki kucyk o niezwykłej urodzie. Kucyk rósł, a muszelka wraz z nim. Również życie w oceanie rozwinęło się i w pełni zakwitło. Gdy jednorożec doszedł do rozmiarów przeciętnego kucyka -thumb|left|Narodziny Adelaideniemowlaka muszla powolutku otworzyła się, a stworzonko wyszło z niej nieśmiało krocząc kopytkami. Rozejrzała się i to miejsce wydawało się jej niezwykle obce, nie to, co teraz. Była to teraźniejsza Adelaide. Jej magia zaczęła działać i róg dowlókł ją nad powierzchnię wody do cywilizacji kucyków. Była bardzo wystraszona. Nie wiedziała co robić, więc po prostu schowała się gdzieś w kącie i zwinęła w kulkę. Lecz nie poleżała sobie thumb|Mała, przestraszona Adelaide po ujrzeniu wielkiego, otaczającego ją światadługo - znalazła ją tam dorosła para, Rose Smart i Mild Smart i zdecydowali się na wychowanie małej. Nakarmili ją i napoili. Troszczyli się, jak mogli. Traktowali klaczkę jak własne dziecko i kochali całym sercem. Tak spędzała u nich tygodnie, które mijało bardzo szybko i wesoło dzięki dziecku w domu. Oczywiście mąż i żona musieli się liczyć z obowiązkami, które pojawiają się przy opiece małego źrebaka. Mama poświęcała się, nie spała nawet całe noce poświęcając się małej Adelaide. Tata również oddawał córeczce całe swoje serce. Już wkrótce zostali nazwani mianem jej rodziców, z czego są niezwykle dumni. Wygląd 'Grzywa ' Grzywa Adelaide lśni w słońcu. Drobne loki, które codziennie zaczesuje wyglądają przepięknie. Dodatkowo jest również bardzo gęsta i bujna, najbardziej po wizycie u fryzjera. Kolory są typowo morskie, błękitny i jasnogranatowy. Klacz codziennie ją rozczesuje i pielęgnuje, aby efekt był lepszy. 'Sierść' Jej gładka sierść jest w kolorze białym. Podobno dlatego, iż zamiast białej perły urodził się w muszli kucyk. Jest również pielęgnowana i myta, gdyż klacz dużo uwagi poświęca właśnie swemu wyglądowi. 'Oczy ' Różowe, dość duże oczy jednorożca patrzą miło i przyjaźnie. Co prawda różowy nie ma nic do wody, która jest żywiołem kucyka, lecz i tak całość komponuje się wzorowo i Adelaide może być dumna ze swojego wyglądu. 'Kopytka ' Kopyta Adelaide są wyćwiczone, przez co są stabilne i mocne. Na przednich kopytkach Adelaide nosi perły z oceanu, w którym się narodziła. Jest to najrzadszy i najcenniejszy gatunek. Zaś tylne owinięte są zielonymi glonami, aby całość wyglądała modnie i szykownie. 'Znaczek' Znaczkiem klaczy jest różowa muszelka z białą perłą w środku. Uwielbia go i nie zamieniłaby na żaden inny. Zdarzało się, że rówieśnicy nieraz zazdrościli jej znaczka. A zdobyła go w następujący sposób: Jak wiadomo, klacz narodziła się właśnie w takiej muszli. Jej morska natura zaczęła dawać znać - już od dziecka wyróżniała się wiedzą o życiu w wodzie, morzach, oceanach itp. Przyswajała te informacje z zadziwiającą łatwością, co zaskakiwało nauczycieli i rodziców. Okazało się również, że potrafi świetnie pływać pod wodą. Niebywale rysowała podmorskie krajobrazy, gdy inne wychodziły jej przeciętnie. Tak, rozwijając swoje "wodne" talenty zdobyła znaczek w wieku 10 lat. 'Ogon ' Jest tego samego koloru co i grzywa. No i może bardziej lubi się kosmać. Charakter 'Dobroć ' Adelaide jest naprawdę bardzo dobrym kucykiem. Jest miła dla wszystkich, dobrocią gardzi tylko przy wrogach, gdyż jednorożec trzyma się znanego przysłowia - "Jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie.". W szkole pożycza innym rzeczy, lecz również robi to z umiarem, aby inni jej nie wykorzystali. Stara się nie zaczepiać pierwsza, lecz gdy ktoś naprawdę śmiesznie wygląda, wybucha śmiechem. 'Skromność ' Klacz jest naprawdę bardzo skromna. Nie mówi nic o sobie, jak już, to mało. To z czego jest najbardziej dumna to wygląd. Czasem źle czuje się w towarzystwie przechwalających się kucyków i jej samoocena spada. Czasem trudno jest jej wierzyć w siebie, lecz próbuje to robić i powtarza sobie, na co ją stać. 'Delikatność' Jednorożec to delikatna, cicha i piękna klacz przypominająca wiosnę. Uwielbia kwiatki i ich zapach, lecz nie wpina ich sobie do grzywy, ponieważ jej wygląd ma być morski, więc nosi ozdoby wcześniej wymienione. 'Pomocność' Adelaide jest bardzo pomocna w stosunku do innych, lecz czasem po prostu jej się nie chce czegoś robić z powodu lenistwa. Jednak gdy ktoś ją ładnie poprosi lub nie jest to ciężka praca z uśmiechem an twarzy nie omieszka się sprawić komuś przyjemności i pomóc rozwiązać problemy. 'Lekka nieśmiałość ' Klacz jest ciut nieśmiała. Na pewno nie aż tak, jak Fluttershy, gdyż Flutterka ma naprawdę chorobliwą nieśmiałość. Ta cecha u Adelaide objawia się tylko czasami, a najbardziej na języku angielskim, gdy bardzo "ostra" pani nauczycielka odpytuje ją, przez tremę zapomina co ma mówić lub cichutko coś wypiskuje, tak, że jej nie słychać. Adelaide czuje, że trauma do języków obcych będzie u niej przez całe życie. 'Lenistwo ' Jednorożec potrafi być naprawdę leniwy, zdarza mu się zabierać do zadań domowych dopiero późnym wieczorem. Rodzicom bardzo się to nie podoba i ciągle poganiają ją, aby natychmiast zaczęła robić lekcje. Lenistwo objawia się także przy pracach domowych - największą niechęć żywi do sprzątania swego pokoju. 'Wrażliwość ' Nie wiem, czy nazwać to zaletą, czy też wadą. Jednorożec jest bardzo wrażliwy. Łatwo można doprowadzić go do łez. Ale jest również wrażliwy na byt innych, co objawia się przy jego dobrym sercu. 'Stres' Adelaide bardzo się wszystkim stresuje i przejmuje. Gdy ma np. powiedzieć coś przed całą szkołą to jej serce bije tak, jakby miało zaraz wyskoczyć. Nie jest to przez nieśmiałość, klacz ma już po prostu taki charakter. Jedyne miejsce, gdzie czuje się całkiem pewna siebie to, oprócz własnego domu, jest ocean i morze - pod wodą czuje się całkiem wolna. Zainteresowania i umiejętności Adelaide interesuje głównie przyroda - roślinność mórz i oceanów, wszystkie zwierzęta zamieszkujące te strefy. Ponieważ właśnie tam została narodzona, wszystkie działy, w których mowa o życiu w wodzie zdaje na 6 i umie odpowiadać najlepiej na lekcji, z czego bardzo się cieszy, thumb|Adelaide jako konik morskibo w końcu woda to jej "drugie ja." Uwielbia uprawiać także jeden sport - pływanie. Radzi sobie z tym wyśmienicie i za pomocą specjalnego zaklęcia oraz magicznej aury potrafi oddychać pod wodą. Najbardziej podczas wędrówki w wodnym świecie uwielbia podziwiać widoki i rafy koralowe. Hobbym, które wciąga ją i chyba nigdy nie wyciągnie jest rysowanie. Uwielbia malować podwodne rośliny, morskie krajobrazy oraz najpiękniejsze zwierzęta, którymi według niej są: 1. Rekiny - podziwia je, lecz nie ukrywa, że czuje lęk wtedy, gdy otwierają paszczę. Jednak troszczy się o nie, mimo iż przerażają inne kucyki; 2. Koniki morskie - te malutkie śliczności także należą do jej ulubieńców. Ona i koniki morskie są bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi i często spotykają się na dnie morza; 3. Delfiny - myśli, że są cały czas uśmiechnięte, uwielbia z nimi pływać. Choć tylko, niektóre kucyki potrafią z nimi rozmawiać Adelaide zawsze stara się nauczyć ich języka bezskutecznie; 4. Rybki akwariowe - jej ulubione zwierzątka domowe. Sama chciałaby je mieć, lecz rodzice się nie zgadzają, ponieważ nie chcą mieć w domu żadnego zwierzaka. Adelaide postanowiła, że gdy będzie dorosła, kupi sobie akwarium i będzie je hodować; 5. Chomiki '''- również szaleje na ich punkcie, jej ulubiona rasa to chomik dżungarski. Uważa, że mają przesłodki pyszczek i piękne oczy wyglądające niczym węgielki. Zawsze pragnęła posiadać choć jednego, ale niestety jej rodzice się nie zgodzili, przez co była bardzo smutna. Słabości Tak się składa, że nie we wszystkim jest się orłem - każdy ma swoje słabe punkty. U Adelaide "Piętą Achilles'a" są następujące rzeczy: '''1. Przewroty (potocznie fikołki) - ćwiczenie na wychowaniu fizycznym. Mimo tego, iż sport idzie jej całkiem nieźle, przewroty robi naprawdę beznadziejnie, a najbardziej te w tył. Zdała je 2 pkt na 6 pkt, z czego była bardzo zaskoczona. Kiedyś omal czegoś sobie nie zrobiła podczas przewrotu i od tamtej pory stara się ich nie robić; 2. Języki obce - Adelaide nie cierpi mówić w językach obcych. Nie umie zbytnio oddawać akcentu, a podczas gdy ma przeczytać referat na języku angielskim bądź niemieckim stresuje się potwornie. W dodatku ma bardzo wymagającą nauczycielkę, która tylko ją stresuje. Często też denerwuję się, bo to ona najczęściej jest pytana z referatów i opowiadań; 3. Geografia - ach, jak ona nie cierpi tego przedmiotu! Wszystko jej się miesza i myli Europę z Ameryką, a Ocean Atlantycki z Oceanem Indyjskim (choć tak naprawdę kocha oceany i się nimi interesuje). Stara się i uczy tego przedmiotu, lecz co tu począć, jak geografia jest piętą achillesową? Przez chwilę jej piętą achillesową było: 4. Latanie '- kiedyś myślała, że to proste, ale gdy stała się pegazem przekonała się, iż nie. Próbowała ze wszystkich sił nauczyć się latać, lecz bez skutku. Na początku myślała, że zostanie taka na zawsze, ale na szczęście udało ją się odczarować. Teraz wie, że nie jest to takie proste i już nigdy w życiu nie chce być pegazem oraz znów latać. Rodzina thumb|left|Portret rodzinny. Od lewej - mama trzymająca małą Adelaide, tataMatką Adelaide jest Rose Smart - kremowa klacz o biało - różowej grzywie i dużych, zielonych oczach, a ojcem Mild Smart - szary pegaz z czarną grzywą i miło patrzącymi, zielonymi oczami. Mama stara się wychowywać jak najlepiej, lecz czasem staje się zbyt wymagająca i ostra. Chociaż tak naprawdę jest wesołą i pogodną kobietą, Miewa okresy, kiedy nawet bez powodu denerwuje się na klaczkę.Uwielbia się stroić i czasami nawet przesadnie zajmuje się swoim wyglądem. Mimo tego i tak jest wspaniałą matką, która chce, aby jej córeczka miała się jak najlepiej. Najbardziej chce wywołać u niej dobroć, skromność, stanowczość i pracowitość. Tata zaś jest czasem zbyt łagodny, ale taka już jego natura. Zdarza się, że wyręcza ją w obowiązkach. Zdaniem Rose Smart takim zachowaniem jeszcze bardziej rozwija jej lenistwo, któremu próbuje zapobiec. Obaj rodzice kochają swoją "niby - córeczkę" najbardziej na świecie i próbują jej zastąpić prawdziwych rodziców. Relacje Adelaide w stosunku do rodziców są wspaniałe - klacz szanuje ich, nie oszukuje i stara się być dla nich jak najlepsza. Przyjaciółki thumb|Adelaide wraz z jej najlepszą przyjaciółką - Morską Czeluścią. Praca KucysiNajlepszą przyjaciółką Adelaide jest Morska Czeluść (Fari Abyssus). Spotykają się w nocy, ponieważ Morska jest tylko wtedy aktywna, tzn. prowadzi nocny tryb życia. Obie klacze bardzo uwielbiają się. Adelaide ufa Morskiej Czeluści, jak własnym rodzicom, jest jej oddana na zawsze. Hojnie obdarowuje ją i poświęca się. Ślubowały sobie nawet wieczną przyjaźń. Klacze są tak zżyte, że tylko śmierć może je rozdzielić. 'Historia poznania Morskiej Czeluści Adelaide wybrała się w nocy pilnie do lasu po zioła do Zecory, ponieważ jej mama zachorowała. Bardzo się bała, gdyż nie przywykła do chodzenia samemu w środku nocy i to jeszcze w przerażającym lesie Everfree! Zecora przyjęła ją ciepło i przyjaźnie, gdyż nie spała, tylko rozmyślała i mieszała składniki potrzebne do nowego eliksiru. W drodze powrotnej Adelaide ujrzała tajemniczego kucyka chowającego się za drzewem. Początkowo klaczka wystraszyła się, lecz gdy usłyszała ciepły, nieśmiały głos spodziewała się kogoś miłego. Na początku przedstawiły się sobie, lecz Morska nie potrafiła wydostać z siebie żadnego słowa, gdyż była bardzo nieśmiała. Lecz patrząc w przyjazne oczy Adelaide, wzięła się na odwagę i opowiedziała coś o sobie. Adelaide również. Obie pragnęły mieć najlepszą przyjaciółkę, za która mogłyby oddać swoje życie. Tak zaczęły się spotykać raz w tygodniu, później dwa, następnie jeszcze częściej - aż Adelaide odwiedzała Czeluść prawie codziennie. Poznając w sobie podobne cechy charakteru zaprzyjaźniły się. Adelaide była odważniejsza, więc uczyła Morską Czeluść, jak przezwyciężyć nieśmiałość i strach. Wspólnie spędzając czas, bawiąc się, żartując i wspierać zostały swoimi NPNZ. thumb|left|Adelaide i [[Snasza, jej druga NPNZ. Praca użytkowniczki Snasza]]Równie dobrą przyjaciółką jest Snasza. Oby dwie często ćwiczą pływanie, Adelaide rekreacyjnie, a Snasza głównie dla sportu i treningu. Obie pasje połączyły dwie klacze i tak rozpoczęła się przyjaźń. Adelaide, tak samo, jak Morskiej Czeluści, ufa Snaszy i uwielbia ją. Często wymieniają się morskimi prezentami, przeważnie muszelkami. 'Historia poznania Snaszy' Był słoneczny i ciepły poranek. Złociste promienia słoneczne wyjątkowo głęboko przenikały do wody. Adelaide postanowiła zrelaksować się i odpocząć pod wodą oraz odwiedzić swoich małych morskich przyjaciół. Rzuciła czar i wskoczyła do morza z wielkim pluskiem. Położyła się wśród koralowców, a nagle nad jej głową przepłynęło coś szarego z tęczą. Była to Snasza. Jednorożec na początku bardzo się przestraszył, lecz nie należy do tchórzów i od razu uzyskał spokój. Szary pegaz zawrócił i przypłynął do Adelaide. Powiedział nieśmiało "cześć" i bardzo się zdziwił. Kucyk leżący sobie w wodzie jak gdyby nigdy nic?! Bardzo dziwne. Widać było, że Snaszy brakuje powietrza, więc oba kucyki wypłynęły na powierzchnię wody. Jednorożec odpowiedział jej średnim głosem "cześć". Snasza, która "ogarnęła" już trochę swoje ździwienie spytała się Adelaide, co ona tutaj robi, na dnie morza? Klaczka odpowiedziała, że relaksuje się. Widać bylo, że tęczowy pegaz nie za bardzo zrozumiał. Więc jednorożka wyjaśniła jej wszystko. Snasza "zakumała", jak to wyraziła. Od razu zaczęły wspólnie pływać. Okazało się, że są równie świetne w tej dyscyplinie. Do dziś wspólnie pływają rekreacyjnie z wielką thumb|130pxprzyjemnością. Equestria Girls Adelaide w Equestria Girls wygląda podobnie, jak w wersji kucykowej, choć jej skóra ciut ciemnieje. Na głowie ma zieloną spinkę w kształcie kokardki. Kolor i desing włosów nie zmienia się, są tak samo długie jak w wersji kucykowej. Najczęściej ubiera błękitne, niebieskie lub granatowe sukienki z kolorowymi dodatkami, gdzie znajduje się jej znaczek. Dodatkowo ustrojona jest w tatuaże podobnych do roślin wodnych oraz zieloną kokardę, która zdobi każdą jej sukienkę. Buty zawsze dobiera pod kolor sukienki. Jako pegaz Adelaide w wersji pegaza, oprócz skrzydeł i budowy ciała, wygląda tak samo jak prawdziwa ona. thumb|left|156px|Adelaide pegazem!Stała się nim przez przypadek podczas eksperymentu jednego koników morskich. Zwierzątko chciało stać się kucykiem i zrobiło miksturę z alg, wodorostów i pereł. Niestety kiedy konik morski chciał wypić specyfik przyszła do niego Adelaide z małą prośbą. Niezdarny zwierzak wylał napój na jednorożca, który po chwili wyłonił się z niebieskiego dymu jako pegaz. Potem niestety były problemy w odczarowaniu Adelaide, no ale jakoś się udało i wróciła do swojej prawdziwej formy. Po tym zdarzeniu konik morski przestał eksperymentować, a ona sama nauczyła się, że latanie nie jest takie proste jak sądziła. Od tamtej pory latanie to jej "Pięta achillesowa". Ulubione jedzenie Adelaide uwielbia jeść takie rzeczy jak: - owoce morza (krewetki, kraby itd.), - pizza (najlepiej classic, margheritta i fruti di mare), - spaghetti, - zupy, takie jak rosół i pomidorowa, - kwaśne żelki, mniammm!, - pianki Jojo (wszystkie rodzaje), - skrzydełka z grilla. Jedzenie, którego nie lubi Oto jedzenie, które zawsze zostawia na talerzu: - ziemniaki (mama i tata są bardzo zdziwieni, dlaczego ich córka nie je ziemniaków. No, ale nie wpychają jej ich na siłę do buzi, tak jak kiedyś.); - śmietana, niabiały, kefiry itd. (już po powąchaniu robi jej się niedobrze), - surówki, - szpinak, - ananas. Jakie cechy ceni u kucyków? Według Adelaide wzorowy kucyk powinien być miły, porządny, poukładany, spokojny i skromny. Nie powinien się wywyższać, wyśmiewać się z innych itp. Taka jest właśnie jej przyjaciółka, Morska Czeluść. Uwielbia z nią spędzać czas, co robi tylko w nocy, ponieważ kucyk tylko wtedy się pojawia. Ślubowały sobie nawet wieczną przyjaźń. Co ją najbardziej denerwuje? Adelaide u kucyków denerwuje, gdy zachowują się prostacko - bekają, plują, ale tego lepiej już nie wymieniać. Nie toleruje takiego zachowania i zazwyczaj stara się unikać tego towarzystwa. Nienawidzi również, gdy ktoś puszy się jak paw, przechwala i myśli, że jest nie wiadomo kim. Każdy ma swoją wartość i poniżanie innych jest bardzo niesprawidliwe. Najczęściej ci, którzy się tak popisują, są naprawdę gorsi od innych i próbują się dowartościować. Niechęć u klaczy budzą również fałszywe kucyki, lizusy oraz ci, którzy na siłę się zgrywają i próbują być na "czasie", a tak na serio nie są, bo tylko im się tak wydaje. Fobie Fobia 'to lęk przed określonymi sytuacjami, zjawiskami lub przedmiotami, związany z unikaniem przyczyn go wywołujących i utrudniający funkcjonowanie. Fobie wywoływane są przez pewne sytuacje lub obiekty wobec osoby przeżywającej lęk, które w praktyce nie są straszne. Adelaide cierpi na dwie fobie: 'Arachnofobia Arachnofobia - to fobia, objawiająca się bardzo silnym lękiem przed pająkamii lub innymi stworzeniami zbliżonymi do nich wyglądem. U Adelaide arachnofobia jest bardzo mocno rozwinięta. Już po ujrzeniu małego pajączka krzyczy i ucieka. Przez innych, pozbawionych thumb|Adelaide po zobaczeniu pająka. Wasza reakcja jest podobna? ;)arachnofobii może być spostrzegana jako wariatka. Jednorożec bardzo brzydzi się i boi tych małych bezkręgowców. Nieraz przeżyła koszmary, w których pająki atakowały ją. Kiedyś przez przypadek weszła w pajęczyne i zaczęła piszczeć. 'Klaustrofobia' Klaustrofobia - to fobia, przez którą czujemy patologiczny lęk przed przebywaniem w zamkniętych, niedużych pomieszczeniach, np. małych pokojach, windach. Strach przed utknięciem i brakiem możliwości wyjścia np. w pomieszczeniach zamykanych od zewnątrz, ciasnym przejściu. Adelaide odczuwa klaustrofobię, gdy znajduje się w małych pomieszczeniach. A w szczególności w małym wagoniku, w którym jeździła w Bajkolandzie będąc małą klaczką, Sny Adelaide często miewa przeróżne sny. Najczęściej są to koszmary i tragedie, jednak kilka razy nacieszyła się naprawdę wspaniałymi snami. 1. Adelaide miała zamiar popływać w wodzie i podziwiać piękno podwodnej przyrody. Zawsze na początku rzucała zaklęcie pozwalające jej pływać pod wodą, lecz tym razem, tak pewna tej umiejętności najpierw wskoczyła na dno morza mając zamiar za chwilę użyć magii. Lecz zauważyła przepięknego konika morskiego, który tak ją zahipnotyzował, że zapomniała o tym, że prawie brakuje jej powietrza. Wreszcie "obudziła się" i zabrała się za zaklęcie, które wcale nie było takie łatwe, lecz bardzo skomplikowane, gdyż wymagało wielkiego skupienia i relaksu, Już prawie ukoiła zmysły, a tu nagle groźne "Raaaaaa!!!!!" - słodziutki konik morski zamienił się w potwora wielkości wieloryba, o rekinich zębach i zaczął ją gonić. Ta migiem zerwała się i uciekała, ile sił, aby mutant jej nie zjadł. Jest bardzo dobrą pływaczką, więc poszło jej to bez problemu, a "konikowi morskiemu" odechciało się ganiać za kimś takim szybkim. "No to czas na zaklęcie!" - pomyślała Adelaide dusząc się, gdyż zostało jej w płucach resztki powietrza, które nabrała, zanim wskoczyła do wody. Po 6 sekundach próby wyczarowania możliwości oddychania pod wodą powietrze się skończyło. Woda zmieniła kolor z błękitnego na różowy, a Adelaide leciała powoli do góry. Czyli była to śmierć. Ale na szczęście to tylko sen. 2. Adelaide właśnie przechadzała się po salonie w jej domu, lecz było bardzo ciemno (późny wieczór) i zamierzała włączyć światła. Zauważyła, jak nagle, zza fotela wynurza się czarna sylwetka z rażącymi, ciemnymi oczami o bardzo groźnym wyrazie. Zaczęła uciekać do mamy, która właśnie szykowała kolację w kuchni. Tajemnicza postać ruszyła migiem za nią. Już, już, Adelaide miała przekroczyć próg kuchni, przebierała kopytami ile wlezie, lecz... stała w miejscu. Rose Smart nawet nie zauważyła obecności dwóch istot, jakby byli niewidzialni. Aż w końcu trach! Potwór dogonił Adelaide i złapał ją w pazury. Serce biednej klaczki zaczęło tak turkotać, że o mało nie wyskoczyło jej z gardła. Tajemnicza postać trzymała ją, trzymała, aż w końcu... zaczęła łaskotać! Adelaide uśmiała się do łez, aż w końcu obudziła się. 3. 'Było słoneczne, wiosenne popołudnie. Adelaide wybrała się na krótki spacer po lesie. Dla odmiany, zamiast szumu morza chciała posłuchać śpiewu ptaków i szelestu liści. Jednorożec mieszka bardzo niedaleko małego zagajnika, wystarczy 5 minut wolnego kłusu. Teraz wybrała galop, aby trochę wygimnastykować się i być w formie. Prędko dotarła do lasu. Przekroczyła "próg" leśnego domu, a u jej nóg leżała złotówka. Ucieszona schyliła się i wzięła ją do torby, a następnie poszła dalej. Nadepła na coś metalowego i zimego - okazało się, że to dwuzłotówka! "Jaki zbieg okoliczności! Dwie monety tak blisko siebie?" - pomyślała. No to ruszyła dalej licząc na to, że znowu napotka pieniążek. Nie myliła się - tym razem była to pięciozłotówka! Dalej dwa złote! I pięć! I kolejne pięć! "To chyba jakiś pieniążkowy raj!" Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu kolejnych pieniędzy - dopadła ją mania chytrusa, chociaż naprawdę taka nie jest. Na wschód, wśród zielonych krzewów coś błyszczało. "Tak, kolejny pieniądz!" - ucieszyła się. Znowu była to prawda. Tak przechadzała się po borze w poszukiwaniu majątku, że nie zauważyła, że bardzo oddaliła się od domu. Postanowiła wracać, kierując się słuchem - szum morza oznaczał, w jakim kierunku należy pójść, aby dostać się do domu. Pobiegła więc, a z jej torby dolegał się dźwięk pieniążków. Nagle zahaczyła się o korzeń drzewa, torba otworzyła się, a cały "majątek" wysypał się i wpadł do rzeczki. Smutnej klaczy pojawiły się łzy w oczach. "Rozpacz" przerwała jednak widząc spróchniałą drewnainą skrzynię. "Co to może być?" - pomyślała. Z łatwością otwarła pokrywę, która nie była nawet zamknięta na klucz. W jej oczach zalśniła nieskończona liczba bogactw - tym razem nie znalazła żadnych pieniędzy, lecz złoto!! Najprawdziwsze, najbardziej złote złoto na całej Ziemi pełnej niezłotych złot! (Masło maślane.) Uradowana zaczęła skakać i krzyczeć ze szczęścia. Już wyobrażała sobie, jakie bogactwa będzie mogła osiągnąć ona, ale również inni, potrzebujący. Teraz tylko zanieść to do domu! Wzięła kufer na plecy, lecz był bardzo ciężki, nogi ledwo co nie wytrzymały. Nie mogła ani galopować, ani kłusać, więc musiała powoli się przyczołgać do domu. "Och, już wyobrażam sobie, jacy uradowani będą rodzice widząc ten strumień bogactw!!!!!" Wreszcie zaczołgała stara skrzynię o niezwykłej zawartości do domu. Zapukała do drzwi. Serce zaczęło jej bić. "Ojeju!" - pomyślała. Szczęśliwa oczekiwała na rodziców. Usłyszała kroki.... napięcie roście... klamka ruszyła się... bam! Koniec snu. Niestety jej rodzice nie ujrzeli skarbu. A szkoda, że to nie była prawda, wtedy rzeczywistość nie mogłaby się tak nagle wyłączyć. '''4. '''Adelaide pomyślała, że odwodzi swoich morskich przyjaciół. Żwawo pomaszerowała do wody. Rzuciła zaklęcie i radośnie wskoczyła do błękitnego morza z wielkim pluskiem. Wesoło powitała wszystkie zwierzęta. One zachowały się przeciwnie do niej - niechętnie i opryskliwie rzekli "cześć". Adelaide, bardzo zdziwiona, próbowała umilić atmosferę, z uśmiechem zagadując. Sprawa jeszcze się pogorszyła. Przyjaciele, którzy zawsze są dla niej przemili, uprzejmi i niesamowicie dobrzy stali się wrogami i złośnikami. Koniki morskie, meduzy, kraby, delfiny, rekiny, wieloryby i wiele, wiele innych stworzeń stwierdziły arogancko, że "Adelaide ma wyjść, bo nas wkurza i jest głupia". Klaczy zrobiło się niesamowicie smutno. Prawie się nie popłakała. W wodzie nie widać łez. Nie rezygnowała i walczyła o przyjaźń. W końcu dowódca podwodnego królestwa, rekin Sharkie, zwyczajnie rekin o złotym sercu wygłosił mowę przeciwko Adelaide i nakazał wygonieniu jej i nigdy nie wpuszczaniu do morza. Jednorożec całkowicie stracił nadzieję. Wiedział, że nie ma już szans. Grzecznie opuścił to miejsce, które kiedyś wydawało się rajem, a teraz mrocznym koszmarem. Tracąc wodę morską i wszystko z nią związane coś w niej pękło. Zaszła do domu, a rodziców nie było. Gorzko płakała przez dużo dni. Mamy i taty nadal brak. W końcu po 12 melancholijnie spędzonych dniach i nocach Adelaide obudziła się. Co ciekawe, przez cały dzień była w świetnym humorze i ani nie myślała, żeby płakać. Wiedziała, że ma swoich kochanym przyjaciół i zawsze może na nich liczyć, co się oczywiście potwierdziło. Co myśli o... 'Twilight Sparkle ' Ceni w niej poukładanie i sumienność. Rzeczywiście spędza zbyt dużo czasu przy książkach, mogłaby porobić wtedy wiele ciekawszych rzeczy, lecz każdy ma swoje pasje i Adelaide szanuje to. Woli, jak była zwykłym jednorożcem, chociaż jako alicorn też jest prześliczna. Kiedyś zamierzała się nawet wybrać na jej koronacje, ale niestety nie mogła, przez co było jej bardzo przykro. 'Rainbow Dash Uważa, że jest zbyt próżna. Denerwują ją jej przechwalanki. Ogólnie jako kucyk jest fajna, lecz to nie ten typ, który trafiałby w gust jednorożca. 'Fluttershy ' Jest to jej ulubiona bohaterka z Mane 6. Posiada ulubione dla niej cechy. Raz mijała się z nią i uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie, lecz Fluttershy tylko zaczerwieniła się i spuściła wzrok. Adelaide myśli, że w przyszłości będzie to jej najlepsza przyjaciółka wraz z Morską Czeluścią no i oczywiście Snaszą. 'Pinkie Pie ' Przychodzi na jej imprezy. Są dobrymi znajomymi. Adelaide uwielbia, kiedy Pinkie się śmieje. Wtedy na jej twarzy również pojawia się uśmiech. 'Applejack' Nie zna osobiście kucyka, ale słyszała o nim dużo od Twlilight i Fluttershy. Sądząc po opowieściach przyjaciółek, Adelaide ocenia Applejack na godną zaufania przyjaciółkę i świetną klacz. 'Rarity' Myśli, że jest ładna, ale nic więcej szczególnego. Czasami kupuje u niej śliczne sukienki. 'Księżniczce Celestii' Uważa, że jest niesamowicie dobra, a wręcz idealna. Adelaide jest zadowolona z jej rządów i cieszy się, że akurat Celestia jest władczynią całej Equestrii. 'Księżniczce Lunie ' Rzadko ją widuje, gdyż Luna mało się pojawia. Jest bardzo tajemnicza, a zarazem wyjątkowa. Adelaide wybaczyła jej to, że próbowałą zawładnąć Equestrią i wprowadzić wieczną noc. 'Księżniczce Cadence (Mi Amore Cadenzie) ' "Jest śliczna, pięknie śpiewa i ma taki słodziutki głos! A w dodatku jest taka miła. Podoba mi się jej... grzywa?" 'Apple Bloom' Myśli, że jest podobna do jej siostry i może się od niej uczyć. Spodziewa się, że na znaczku na pewno znajdzie się element z jabłkiem. 'Scootaloo ' "Bywa arogancka, ale chyba ma dobre serce. Nie podoba mi się to, że próbuje się na siłe przypodobać Rainbow Dash i bierze ją za wzór. Jak Rainbow może być wzorem?" 'Sweetie Belle' Uważa, że pięknie śpiewa, jest miła i słodka. Różni się nieco od siostry, ale to może i nawet dobrze, bo jedna dama wystarczy. 'Discordzie' "Jest zły i okropny, jak mógł pozamieniać kucyki w swoje przeciwieństwa i zamienić wszystko w chaos?! Ale jego żarty są spoko." 'Królu Sombrze ' Mimo, że jest paskudny, jednorożec pod jakimś względem lubi go. Uważa, że jego wygląd jest najbardziej godny podziwu. 'Trixie' "Ale samochwała! Nie mogę jej słuchać!" - takie jest zdanie klaczki na temat "Wielkiej i Potężnej Trixie"". 'Królowej Podmieńców ' "To, co chciała zrobić z Equestrią było absolutnie niezaprzeczalnie okrutne!" Nie lubi jej, a wręcz nie cierpi, nie to co jej przyjaciele, którzy namówili ją, aby poszła z nimi na zlot fanów królowej. Ze względu na nich poszła tam, choć wcale nie chciała. Jeden z koników morskich kiedyś podarował jej maskotkę Chrysalis, którą oczywiście zatrzymała z dobroci. Pamiętnik Oto kilka kartek z pamiętnika Adelaide. 'Środa, 11 grudnia' Dzisiaj był bardzo fajny dzień. Rodzice byli bardzo mili. W szkole dostałam szóstkę z przyrody - kolejna do kolekcji! Mam gwarantowaną na koniec, ale to jeszcze dużo czasu. Podpadła mi Claudia - powiedziała, że jednorożce są głupie. Po prostu mi zazdrości! Sama jest kucykiem ziemskim. Przecież każdy jest lepszy w innej dziedzinie. Chyba tak nam dokucza, ponieważ sama umie mało rzeczy. Ale nie przejęłam się tym. Ten dzień rozpoczął się dobrze i musi się dobrze skończyć! A najbardziej dlatego, że wieczorem była pizza. Zaraz, pełna optymizmu wtulę się w poduszkę. 'Czwartek, 12 grudnia' Jak mi się nie chciało wstawać z łóżka! Aby trochę się rozbudzić, poszłam do rybek, ale to tylko na chwilę, bo mama wołała mnie. Nie chciała, abym spóźniła się do szkoły. Zaczęłam geografią. Wcześniej bardzo się stresowałam, bo wiedziałam, że dzisiaj nauczycielka oddaje sprawdziany. Trójka z plusem. No cóż, nic na to nie poradzę, mój mózg nie przyswaja geografii. Gdy zakończył się "kontynentalny koszmar" odetchnęłam z ulgą. Ale nie na długo! Okazało się, że na wf - ie robiliśmy przewroty w tył. O nie! To chyba mój pechowy dzień. Wszystko, czego nie umiem na raz! Po lekcjach pewien kucyk ze szkoły powiedział mi, że mam ładny znaczek. Uśmiechnęłam się i serdecznie mu podziękowałam, lecz i tak nie byłam zbytnio pocieszona. Na szczęście w domu panował przyjemny klimat, który poprawił mi humor. Trochę. 'Piątek, 13 grudnia' Obudziłam się w nocy, aby jeszcze pouczyć się geografii i wszystko zrozumieć. Naprawdę mi na niej zależy! Mama mówi, że ja się jej za mało uczę. to nie prawda! Żeby widziała, jak godzinami ją wkuwam! W szkole najbardziej pewna siebie klacz z mojej klasy wymyśliła, kto jest VIPem, a kto nie. O co w ogóle w tym chodzi? Oczywiście o sobie powiedziała, że jest VIPem. Jak można tak siebie wywyższać? Wszyscy mamy równą wartość. Wszyscy jesteśmy kucykami. O mnie powiedziała "Dobra, uznam cię za VIPa. Za wygląd." No, ale wiedza też się liczy. "Nie szata zdobi człowieka". W zeszłym roku moja średnia wynosiła 5,36 - nadal jestem z siebie dumna. Lecz nie chwalę się, jak inni, lepiej być skromnym, na pewno zostanie to przez Celestię nagrodzone. 'Sobota, 14 grudnia' Yay! Sobota! Weekend! Spałam do 9.30. Rodzice zrobili mi niespodziankę - pojedziemy na basen! Wiedzą, jak uwielbiam wodę. Dopracowałam jeszcze bardziej sztukę pływania. Po południu jestem zaproszona na imprezę u pławikoników. Chętnie na nią poszłam. Nie rozczarowałam się - było super! Zresztą, jak zawsze u koników morskich, o każdej porze mają głowę pełną pomysłów. Moi rodzice są kochani. Dbają o mnie jak mogą. Cały czas chcę to im wynagrodzić, że się mną zajmują, więc staram się być dla nich jak najlepsza. Bo w końcu na to zasługują! 'Niedziela, 15 grudnia' Zadzwoniła do mnie najlepsza koleżanka. Jest chora na grypę i nie będzie jej w szkole prawdopodobnie do 20 grudnia. Bardzo mi przykro, bez niej to już nie to samo. Myślę, że wyzdrowieje do świąt! Sama wiem, jak to przykro leżeć w łóżku podczas świąt. Na szczęście otaczają mnie inni przyjaciele, którym mogę ufać. Tak, przyjaźń to MAGIA! 'Poniedziałek, 16 grudnia' O dziwo dzisiaj nawet cieszyłam się z powodu pójścia do szkoły. Niedługo święta, już czuję ten klimat! Na szczęście w poniedziałki nie ma geografii, a na wf - ie była siatkówka, która idzie mi bardzo dobrze. Ale i tak nie zastąpi pływania. Wszystkie kucyki w szkole są pogodne i uśmiechnięte. Chyba czują już ducha świąt, który dotarł także do mnie. Nawet pani z matematyki zrezygnowała z odpytywania nas. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Claudia przeprosiła nas i powiedziała, że jednorożce są równie dobre jak kucyki ziemskie bądź pegazy. Myślę, że wcale nie jest aż taka zła. Chociaż moją przyjaciółką to nie będzie. Tata z mamą obmyślają dla mnie prezent na święta. Ciekawe, co to może być! 'Wtorek, 17 grudnia' Za tydzień wigilia!! Jupi!! Ta myśl pomogła mi wstać z łóżka. Okazało się, że pani od geografii zachorowała i nie było jej w szkole. Wszyscy skakaliśmy z radości (nie dlatego, że jest chora, tylko dlatego, że nie ma tego paskudnego przedmiotu). Mieliśmy zastępstwo z nauczycielem od muzyki. Śpiewaliśmy kolędy. Gdy pewien ogier z naszej klasy pomylił słowa, wszyscy to usłyszeli i się śmiali. Gdyby śpiewał ciszej, nie byłoby takiej wtopy. Ach, jak ja uwielbiam te klimaty! W szkole zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej świątecznie. Ciekawe, czy na święta spadnie śnieg? Trochę dziwne, że jeszcze go nie ma. A bardzo bym chciała pojeździć na sankach, nartach i łyżwach. No cóż, spodziewam się, że niedługo spadnie. Taka moja morska intuicja. 'Środa, 18 grudnia' Tak! Nie myliłam się! Rano wstałam z łóżka, a za oknem biało. Oznacza to tylko jedno - śnieg! Po lekcjach poszłam pobawić się ze Snaszą na śniegu. Rzucałyśmy się śnieżkami, jeździłyśmy na sankach, a ona pożyczyła mi narty. Szczerze przyznam, że nie umiałam jeździć. Ale za to mogłam się popisać celnym okiem i zaklęciem, które wykombinowałam w sobotę. Gdy ściemniło się pożegnałam Snaszę i rozeszłyśmy się do domów. Tak, mam wspaniałe przyjaciółki!! Uwielbiam Morska Czeluść i Snaszę!!! 'Czwartek, 19 grudnia' Koszmar. Kolejny sprawdzian z geografii. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem załapię się chociaż na czwórkę. Dlaczego zawsze muszę zapomnieć tego, czego się uczyłam? Koleżanka kupiła mi takiego pysznego "liziaćka" - jak to nazywa jej młodsza siostra. Jutro klasowa wigilia? Super! Szkoda tylko, że tata ma taki zły humor. Nie jest niemiły, po prostu jest smutny. Czyżby nie czuł atmosfery nadchodzących świąt? Muszę go jakoś pocieszyć, póki nie zapadnie w depresję. 'Piątek, 20 grudnia' Dzisiaj w szkole była klasowa wigilia serdeczności. Oznacza to śpiewanie piosenek świątecznym, przemądrzałość Claudii, świetny humor nauczycielek, uśmiechnięte buzie koleżanek oraz rozrabiających chłopaków. Dostałam paczkę od Ammie. Zapakowała mi dużo słodyczy! Mniam pycha! Czy ja się nie mylę? Za 4 dni wigilia? Jestem jeszcze weselsza niż Pinkie Pie, tylko nie umiem aż tak tego pokazać. A co najważniejsze, mamy 2 tygodnie wolnego!! Święta GÓRĄ!!!!!! 'Sobota, 21 grudnia' Wcale nie było tak źle jak myślałam. Jeszcze rano sądziłam, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie koszmarem, bo koniki morskie zaprosiły mnie na zlot fanów Królowej Podmieńców. Kiedy tam poszłam czułam się jak ktoś inny. Wszyscy zebrani tam kochali królową, a ja nie, dlatego myślałam, iż zapadnę się pod ziemię. Wszędzie były tylko gadżety z Chrysalis! -.- Kiedy festyn się kończył odetchnęłam z ulgą i wtedy zdarzyło się najmilsze wydarzenie dzisiejszego dnia. Mianowicie, jeden z koników morskich podarował mi maskotkę. Niestety pluszaka królowej. Ale to nic liczy się gest dobroci. No i to na tyle drogi pamiętniku. Jestem ciekawa co zdarzy się jutro. 'Niedziela, 22 grudnia' Dzisiejszy dzień był trochę nudny, ale pociesza mnie fakt, że jeszcze kilka dni i święta! Ciekawe co dostanę. Dziś widziałam jak rodzice chwali ogromny prezent! Chyba jest dla mnie. Dla nich prezenty kupiłam już dawno i uważam, że są wspaniałe i będą z nich bardzo zadowoleni. Tak samo jak Snasza i Morska Czeluść, dla przyjaciółek mam wyjątkowe prezenty, ale na razie to tajemnica. Mimo iż dzień był przeciętny jestem bardzo szczęśliwa i nie mogę się doczekać świąt. Ciekawostki *Jej ulubionych kolorem jest niebieski. *Jej ulubioną rasą jest alicorn i jednorożec. *Uwielbia oglądać filmy animowane. *Nie kręcą ją ogiery z blond włosami i niebieskimi oczami. *Gdyby miała być zwierzęciem, chciałaby być delfinem. *Nie może mieć własnego akwarium, więc opiekuje się stworzeniami żyjącymi w pobliskim morzu. *Nie trawi sloganów, takich jak "LOL", "Żal", "WHAT". *Jej ulubioną emotikoną jest ":)". *Śmieszą, a zarazem denerwują ją "słodkie faneczki pieseczków". Cytaty "'Cip cip, rybeczki, mamusia ma dla was jedzonko." - ''Adelaide nadchodząca karmić rybki. ''"'Zacne wąsy, milordzie." - ''Adelaide do Węgorza Wąsacza. ''"Tato, jak ja uwielbiam szum morza z muszli! Według innych to może być zwykły szum, ale ja słyszę w nim coś wyjątkowego. Oddaje więcej niż 1000 słów." "Dziękuję ci bardzo. To na pewno mi się przyda." "Droga Morska Czeluść, najlepsza przyjaciółko w szczęściu i niedoli. Ślubuję ci wieczną przyjaźń. Obiecuję, że zawsze będę ci w pełni oddana i nie zawiodę cię. Tylko i wyłącznie śmierć może nas rozdzielić." - ''Adelaide ślubująca z Morską Czeluścią wieczną przyjaźń. ''"No to do wody?" -'' energicznie nastawiając Snaszę. ''"Tak, zaraz." -'' odpowiada na pytanie mamy "Usiądziesz do lekcji?"'' "Proszę, ty idź przodem." "Dziękuję, wiem, że jest śliczny." - w odpowiedzi na stwierdzenie koleżanki - "Fajny masz znaczek." Galeria Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł